Gli shinigami dimenticati
by XaviiPhoenix
Summary: Questa è una storia a quattro mani, in cui i nostri personaggi entrano a far parte del mondo di Bleach. Due bambini, all'apparenza semplici gemelli, si trasferiscono a Karakura. Contemporaneamente, un ragazzo dalle origini sconosciute arriva dall'America insieme allo zio. Cos'hanno in comune? Sono stati dimenticati dalla Soul Society.
1. I nuovi arrivati

Salve a tutti i lettori! Noi siamo XaviiPhoenix, e questa è la nostra prima fanfiction. Dopo aver guardato l'intero anime, abbiamo deciso che, ehi, l'universo di Bleach è grandioso. Perchè non creare dei personaggi divertenti ed interessanti come quelli dell'anime e incorporarli nella storia? Così è nata l'idea di questa fanfiction. E' la prima volta che scriviamo qualcosa del genere, quindi vi preghiamo di essere clementi! :)  
I capitoli si alterneranno tra i gemelli Hashi e Hajime, creati da Xavii, e il teenager Raiden, creato da Phoenix. La storia ripercorrerà quella dell'anime e, in futuro, quella del manga. Ma non è detto che tutto resti com'era...  
Se notate errori o volete darci qualche consiglio, sappiate che i vostri commenti sono bene accetti! (Potete anche commentare per dirci quanto vi piace la nostra storia eh! Non ci offendiamo ;) )  
Ma bando alle ciance, ed ecco a voi il primo capitolo di questa storia, gentilmente offertovi da Xavii.

**I nuovi arrivati**

"Sveglia ragazzi, è ora di andare a scuola!"  
La luce del sole penetrava appena le tende, lasciando la stanza nella penombra. Di fronte alla porta vi erano due letti, occupati da due ragazzini dai capelli color pesca.  
"Alzatevi, dai! Altrimenti farete tardi!"  
Uno dei due, il più grande, si tirò la coperta fin sopra la testa, mormorando un "Altri cinque minuti...", prima di ripiombare nel sonno più profondo. L'altro aprì gli occhi verdi e si guardò attorno, ancora disorientato dal sonno. A quel punto suonò la sveglia, che a causa di troppe cadute era ormai da buttare. Il ragazzino più grande iniziò a lamentarsi a causa del rumore, mentre l'altro si alzò con un sospiro e spense la sveglia, salvandola appena in tempo dal fratello maggiore che nel suo dimenarsi aveva rischiato di farla cadere per l'ennesima volta.  
"Ragazzi! Datevi una mossa! Volete forse far tardi il primo giorno nella vostra nuova scuola?" chiese la madre dal piano inferiore.  
"Subito mamma!" rispose il ragazzo più giovane, avvicinandosi alla finestra per aprire le tende. "Hashi, perché hai aperto le tende?!" gridò il più grande, raggomitolato sotto le coperte nel tentativo di evitare la luce.  
"Alzati Hajime, oppure faremo tardi." disse Hashi, ma il fratello maggiore non dava segno di volersi muovere.  
Esasperato, Hashi si avvicinò al letto del fratello e con uno strattone lo fece cadere a terra assieme alle coperte.  
"Se non ti dai una mossa ti lascio qui." disse Hashi, al ché Hajime rispose, "Va bene, va bene... Non c'è bisogno di diventare violenti.", per poi seguire il fratellino in bagno per lavarsi.  
Quando ebbero finito di cambiarsi andarono al piano inferiore, dove li aspettava un'abbondante colazione.  
"Ah, allora siete riusciti ad alzarvi." disse la madre con tono di rimprovero, "Sbrigatevi, che altrimenti farete tardi." .  
"Certo mamma", dissero loro sedendosi a tavola. Dopo aver finito la colazione ed aver salutato i genitori, "Fate attenzione, mi raccomando!", "Non fate guai, capito?", i due si incamminarono verso la nuova scuola. Passarono dinanzi al negozio di fiori che apparteneva alla loro anziana vicina, la signora Ayaka Wakahisa, e ad un piccolo negozietto di antiquariato, per poi svoltare a destra dopo aver superato la clinica Kurosaki.  
"Ehi Hashi, hai uno spirito dietro di te." disse ad un certo punto Hajime, indicando un punto dietro al fratello. Questo si girò e vide una bambina con i capelli castani legati in una treccia e con un vestito rosa. Una catena, che le arrivava fino all'ombelico, era ancorata saldamente al suo petto e vi era quello che sembrava essere un piccolo foro sulla sua fronte. Quando si accorse di essere stata vista, la bambina spalancò gli occhi e rimase a bocca aperta, fissando i due fratelli. "Voi... voi mi vedete?" chiese la bambina.  
Hashi guardò il fratello con un'espressione addolorata sul volto e gli sussurrò nell'orecchio, "Questa dev'essere la bambina di cui hanno parlato una settimana fa al telegiornale. Non può avere più di cinque anni...".  
Hajime annuì, assumendo la sua stessa espressione. "Ehi, come ti chiami?", chiese, e la bambina rispose, "Mi chiamo Eiko. Non riesco più a tornare a casa... Sono qui da un sacco di tempo, e quando ho provato a parlare con altre persone nessuno mi rispondeva.". Hajime le si avvicinò, "Eiko, che ne dici di andare in un posto più bello?", "Un posto più bello?", "Si! Un posto bellissimo, molto più bello di qualsiasi altro posto qui a Karakura.".  
La bambina lo squadrò in modo diffidente, rimuginando su quello che le aveva detto il ragazzo, ma poi si ricordò di una cosa molto importante, "Ma non posso andarmene! Papà mi sta aspettando a casa!".  
"Non ti preoccupare, Eiko,", disse Hashi, "sono sicuro che il tuo papà ti sta già aspettando lì. Però se non fai presto si preoccuperà.", "Già, e chissà come starà male se non ti trova. E poi non devi preoccuparti, la Soul Society è davvero un posto bellissimo. Scommetto che ti piacerà un sacco!" aggiunse Hajime.  
"Ma... ma come faccio ad andare alla So... Soru Sosaeti?" chiese la bambina.  
"Hai per caso visto qualcuno vestito di nero, come una specie di samurai?", domandò Hashi. "Un samurai?... Oh, si! Ho visto un uomo strano con un sacco di capelli che saltava sui tetti ieri notte! La sua testa sembrava un cespuglio, eheh!", ridacchiò la bambina, "Esatto. Stanotte và da lui, e digli che sei un 'Pluse' e che deve eseguire il Konsō, ok?"  
"Pruse? Cos'è un pruse?", si interrogò la bambina, non riuscendo a pronunciare bene la parola. Hajime allora disse, "Non preoccuparti, Eiko. Stasera vai da quel signore e fà come ti abbiamo detto. Vedrai che arriverai subito alla Soul Society!". Eiko li fissò ancora per qualche attimo, e poi fece un inchino maldestro, "Grazie mille, farò così! Ciao ciao!", e così dicendo corse via, attraversando un uomo che passava di lì.  
"Dai Hashi, andiamo.", "... Ok."  
Dopo una decina di minuti i ragazzi arrivarono alla Scuola Elementare Karakura Sud. Di fronte all'edificio vi era un cortile decorato con aiuole e panchine, dove i bambini e i ragazzi si riunivano prima del suonare della campanella, mentre alle spalle della scuola c'era uno spazio verde riservato ai bambini delle materne. Hajime e Hashi entrarono nel cortile, osservando i ragazzini che chiacchieravano allegramente, non sapendo bene dove fermarsi. Si erano trasferiti a Karakura da poco meno di una settimana. Erano riusciti a farsi un'idea generale del loro quartiere - la signora Wakahisa, la loro vicina, si era offerta di mostrargli i dintorni - ma non avevano ancora avuto la possibilità di conoscere altri ragazzi.  
A quanto aveva detto la signora Wakahisa, nei dintorni abitavano molti bambini della loro età: Hiroshi Saitama, un ragazzo dai capelli color castano scuro e dagli occhi vivaci che si diceva fosse un portiere formidabile - al chè gli occhi verdi di Hajime si erano illuminati, come se davanti a lui si fosse presentato un degno avversario -; Aoi Suzumoto, una ragazzina con capelli corti e occhi grigi, una delle migliori alunne della scuola e con una sorellina minore di nome Chieko; Katsuo Hidetora, un ragazzino dai capelli rossi come il fuoco che spesso si pavoneggiava tra i coetanei, dando il via a sfide e combattimenti per mostrare di essere il più forte, ma che inevitabilmente perdeva e veniva ridicolizzato, guadagnando il soprannome di "Bakatsuo"; ed infine le gemelle Yuzu e Karin Kurosaki, la prima dai capelli color castano chiaro e l'altra dai capelli neri, una l'opposto dell'altra a detta della signora Wakahisa, ma che nonostante questo condividevano un forte legame tra loro, e un'affetto sproporzionato per il fratello maggiore di nome Ichigo.  
Dopo poco tempo suonò la campanella e tutti gli studenti si affrettarono all'interno dell'edificio, dirigendosi ognuno verso la propria classe. Hajime e Hashi invece decisero di chiedere informazioni nella segreteria della scuola, a pochi passi dall'entrata.  
La segreteria era arredata da diverse scrivanie, ognuna munita di computer e piena di oggetti vari: scatole di gessetti, risme di fogli, penne, matite, registri, ed ancora documenti, libri, cornici con le foto dei parenti dei segretari, liste con nomi e cognomi dei vari studenti della scuola... Vi erano inoltre degli schedari e degli armadietti sulla parete sinistra, con al loro fianco un enorme contenitore con la scritta "Oggetti Smarriti", mentre sulla parete opposta vi erano delle finestre che davano sul cortile, ed in un angolino, come dimenticata, c'era una pianta ornamentale. Nel suo insieme la stanza appariva molto caotica e Hashi si chiese come facessero i segretari a trovare ciò che cercavano in tutto quel disordine. Mentre osservavano la stanza, Hajime ed Hashi non si erano accorti di un uomo che gli si era avvicinato.  
"Ehi ragazzi, serve qualcosa?" chiese quest'ultimo. Era un uomo sulla quarantina, alto ma in leggero sovrappeso, con occhi e capelli neri. Indossava una camicia di colore azzurro chiaro e dei pantaloni color grigio scuro, e attaccata al taschino della camicia vi era una tessera che riportava, "Sig. Daitake Yoshikazu, Segretario".  
"Oh, ehm, sì signore. Noi siamo Nakamura Hajime e Nakamura Hashi. Ci siamo-"  
"Ah-ha! Allora voi siete i nuovi studenti! Il mio nome è Yoshikazu Daitake e sono uno dei segretari. Datemi solo un attimo..."  
Il signor Yoshikazu iniziò a rovistare tra i vari documenti accatastati sulle scrivanie e dopo alcuni secondi, da una pila di documenti e cartacce vari, tirò fuori un foglio.  
"Allora, ragazzi, la vostra classe è la... 5a C. Corridoio sulla destra, salite le scale, girate a destra dopo la 3a A, ultima porta a-", prima che il signor Yoshikazu potesse finire di parlare, un ragazzino dai capelli rossi e l'espressione terrorizzata spalancò la porta della segreteria, "Daitakedaitakedaitakedaitake!"  
"Ehi ehi, Katsuo, che ti prende?", "Oh Daitake, per favore nascondimi! Ho fatto di nuovo tardi e quel demone del maestro Kimiwarui ha già iniziato la sua caccia ai ritardatari! Oh mamma, se mi scopre di nuovo sono fritto, mio padre mi butterà fuori di casa, mia madre non mi guarderà più in faccia, le mie sorelle mi prenderanno in giro per il resto della vita, diventerò lo zimbello della scuola, sarò costretto a mendicare per sopravvivere, mi bandiranno da Karakura! No, ma che dico, dal Giappone! Aaaaaah, Daitakeeeee!"  
Con un salto il ragazzo si aggrappò saldamente alla gamba del signor Yoshikazu, piangendo disperatamente.  
"Whoa, calma, calma! Non essere così melodrammatico.", disse esasperato l'uomo cercando di scrollarselo di dosso, "Ci, uh, penso io."  
Yoshikazu si guardò attorno fino a che lo sguardo non gli cadde sui due gemelli, rimasti immobili dall'inizio dell'intera sceneggiata a fissare il ragazzo dai capelli rosso fuoco. Hashi in particolare sembrava essere stato spaventato dall'improvvisa comparsa del ragazzo e si era aggrappato al braccio sinistro del fratello maggiore. "Ehi Katsuo, credo di aver trovato la tua scusa.", disse l'uomo, "La tua classe è la 5a C, giusto? Si dà il caso che questi ragazzi siano i nuovi arrivati che stavate aspettando.". Katsuo, ancorato saldamente alla caviglia di Yoshikazu ed immerso in un mare di lacrime, alzò la testa verso l'uomo con un'espressione interrogativa per poi volgere lo sguardo ai gemelli. Restò così per alcuni minuti fino a quando si accorse che sì, c'erano altre persone nella stanza, e sì, avevano visto la scena.  
Il ragazzo lasciò andare la caviglia del segretario e si alzò in tutta fretta, cercando di ricomporsi e, dall'intensità del suo sguardo, cancellare le memorie dei gemelli. "Eh-Ehm, il mio nome è Hidetora Katsuo, ma potete tranquillamente chiamarmi Signor Katsuo, Re del Pallone, Maestro del combattimento, Imperatore di-", "Ehi ehi, abbiamo capito, _Signor_ Katsuo." lo interruppe Hajime con un sorrisetto. "Ehi, mi stai sfidando?" lo accusò Katsuo, avvicinandosi al punto da scontrare le rispettive fronti, "Sappi che sono capace di metterti al tappeto in un secondo, nuovo arrivato!", "Il mio nome è Nakamura Hajime. Devi pur sapere il nome di chi ti batterà, no?". L'aria tra i due ragazzi era elettrica. "Ehi, calmiamoci, ok? Dobbiamo andare in classe, siamo in ritardo." disse Hashi cercando di placare i due.  
"Oh mamma, è vero! Me ne ero completamente dimenticato!" disse Katsuo, girandosi di botto verso il signor Yoshikazu, "Se la smetteste forse riuscirei a spiegarvi ciò che dovete fare. Allora Katsuo, visto che i qui presenti Nakamura sono appena arrivati, potresti gentilmente accompagnarli fino alla vostra aula? Dopo l'appello li porterai a fare il tour della scuola per aiutarli ad ambientarsi. E se l'insegnante Kimiwarui vi ferma, digli che stai accompagnando Hajime e Hashi in giro per la scuola.", al chè il signor Yoshikazu si abbassò, mise la mano vicino alla bocca e, con fare cospiratorio, bisbigliò, "Se la scusa non funziona, iniziate a correre.". Dopodichè si alzò e li salutò definitivamente, "Forza ragazzi, andate in classe. Non fate aspettare la signora Utsuyuki!".  
I tre ragazzi salutarono il segretario e, fortunatamente, non incontrarono il signor Kimiwarui che, a detta di Katsuo, era in realtà un essere demoniaco travestito da umano inviato dagli inferi per torturare gli studenti. Arrivati di fronte alla loro aula, Katsuo bussò e, dopo un "Avanti.", lui e i gemelli entrarono.  
"Buongiorno maestra Utsuyuki, scusi il ritardo!" disse il ragazzo dai capelli rossi, "Scuse accettate, Katsuo. Oh, chi abbiamo qui?" chiese la donna, "Voi dovete essere i nuovi studenti. Io sono la vostra insegnante, il mio nome è Utsuyuki Akemi. Prego, venite vicino alla cattedra e presentatevi alla classe.", e con un gesto della mano lì invitò a parlare.  
"Salve a tutti, mi chiamo Nakamura Hajime.", disse il ragazzo scrivendo il proprio nome sulla lavagna, "Ed il mio nome è Nakamura Hashi. Piacere di conoscervi.", disse l'altro con un inchino, per poi scrivere anch'egli il proprio nome sulla lavagna. "Molto bene classe, mi raccomando, comportatevi bene e fate sentire a proprio agio Hajime e Hashi. Forza ragazzi, scegliete i vostri posti. Dopo l'appello due vostri compagni di classe vi faranno da guida e vi mostreranno la scuola.", "Maestra, maestra! Posso accompagnarli io?", "No, voglio accompagnarli io!", "Io, io!", non ci volle molto perché scoppiasse una discussione tra gli studenti. "Silenzio! Allora, ad accompagnare i Nakamura saranno... vediamo un po', avete già conosciuto Katsuo, non è vero?" chiese la donna. Quando i gemelli annuirono, lei continuò, "Molto bene, allora vi accompagneranno Katsuo ed Aoi. Ora per favore sedetevi e facciamo l'appello."  
Quando l'appello finì, Hashi e Hajime non ebbero neppure il tempo di respirare che l'intera classe li accerchiò, facendo domande a raffica, "Ehi, da dove venite?", "Vi piacciono gli sport?", "Vi va di essere amici?", e proprio quando credevano di non avere più via di scampo, comparve Katsuo. "Ehi, ehi, ehiii! Lasciateli un po' stare, ok? Devono ancora ambientarsi! Forza ragazzi, andiamo." disse il ragazzo, creando uno spazio tra la folla per far passare i due gemelli ed incamminandosi verso la porta. Vicino ad essa stava aspettando Aoi, che si presentò appena arrivarono, "Piacere di conoscervi, il mio nome è Suzumoto Aoi, spero diventeremo amici.". I quattro ragazzi iniziarono il loro tour della scuola a partire dall'aula dei professori, passando poi per la caffetteria e i laboratori. "Ed ora per il gran finale!" esclamò entusiasta Katsuo, "Tutto ciò che rimane da vedere è il nostro grandioso, meraviglioso, impossibilmente enorme campetto di calcio!", "Whoa, avete un campetto? Non ne sapevo nulla!" disse sorpreso Hajime, girandosi di scatto verso il fratello con un'espressione estasiata, "Hai sentito Hashi?! C'è un campetto! E io che pensavo che ci fosse solo la palestra interna!". Ma Hashi non gli stava prestando attenzione.  
"Ehi, Hajime... Non hai sentito anche tu la reiatsu di prima? Era sicuramente quella di un hollow molto potente... eppure adesso è svanita." disse il ragazzo, "Di certo lo shinigami di questa cittadina non avrebbe potuto batterlo...".  
"Ora che mi ci fai pensare, effettivamente ho sentito qualcosa prima. Però lo sai che tra noi due quello più sensibile alla reiatsu sei tu." mormorò Hajime, dando un'occhiata ai loro compagni che non sembravano aver sentito una parola del loro discorso. Hashi annuì, ma all'improvviso si girò verso una delle finestre con un'espressione seria, "Ecco un altro hollow.", "Che fai, ci pensi tu?", "D'accordo.", e così dicendo Hashi uscì dal suo gigai, lasciandolo cadere in terra, e saltò fuori dalla finestra correndo in direzione dell'hollow.  
"Oh no, è tutto ok?!" esclamò Aoi, guardando preoccupata Hajime che si caricava Hashi sulle spalle. "Non vi preoccupate, è solo un po' anemico... Dov'è l'infermeria?"  
Nel frattempo Hashi era arrivato nel luogo da cui veniva emessa la reiatsu dell'hollow. Era un parco che lui e Hajime avevano già visto in precedenza quando la signora Wakahisa gli aveva mostrato il quartiere, un luogo abbastanza tranquillo dove spesso i bambini più piccoli venivano a giocare. Al centro del parco vi era l'hollow, che però non si era accorto del suo arrivo, impegnato com'era nel cercare di divorare il Pluse di una bambina. "Aaaaaaaaahhh! Aiuto! Papà!", gridò l'anima ormai con le spalle al muro. _Quella è Eiko!_, Hashi pensò in preda al panico.  
Estrasse la zanpakuto e con un salto attaccò l'hollow, tranciando di netto il braccio con cui stava per colpire la bambina. Il mostro emise un grido distorto e colpì violentemente il ragazzo con la coda, scagliandolo contro un muro. "Urgh...". Lo shinigami si alzò appena in tempo da schivare un altro attacco dell'hollow scivolandogli tra le gambe e attaccandolo alle spalle, tagliandogli metà della coda. "Dannato shinigami!" imprecò il mostro, "Mi assicurerò che la tua morte sia lenta e dolorosa!". Hashi ignorò le minacce dell'hollow, cercando con lo sguardo l'anima della bambina. _Dev'essere scappata... Per fortuna._, pensò il ragazzo, per poi spostare la sua attenzione nuovamente sul nemico, che continuava a minacciarlo. Approfittando della disattenzione dell'avversario, Hashi fece uno scatto e con un affondo ne distrusse la maschera.  
Dando un'ultima occhiata in giro per assicurarsi che la bambina se ne fosse andata, Hashi corse verso la scuola. _Speriamo che Hajime non abbia fatto nessun guaio..._  
Quando arrivò, lo shinigami vide il fratello che lo salutava da una delle finestre e decise di raggiungerlo.  
"Ehi, certo che ce ne hai messo di tempo.", "Scusa, mi sono fatto prendere un po' alla sprovvista.", "Muoviti dai, che l'infermiera si è quasi accorta che il gigai non aveva polso." disse Hajime. Scavalcando la finestra, Hashi entrò nell'infermeria, raggiunse il proprio gigai che era steso su uno dei letti e vi entrò. In quel momento qualcuno bussò alla porta. "Ehi Hajime, tutto ok? Oh, Hashi, ti sei svegliato!". Era Katsuo, che si precipitò vicino al letto di Hashi trascinando dietro di sè Aoi. "Non hai idea dell'infarto che mi hai fatto prendere! Avvisare no, eh?!", "Ehi, Bakatsuo, calmati." disse Hajime infastidito, "Non sai che i malati hanno bisogno di riposo e _silenzio_?", "Vorresti dire che io non sono silenzioso?!", "Se tu sei silenzioso io sono Hideo Kojima!".  
I due continuarono a battibeccare fino a quando non apparve l'infermiera, che con un'occhiataccia gelida li silenziò e li cacciò tutti fuori. "Beh... non ci resta che tornare in classe." disse Suzumoto, e tutti e quattro i ragazzi si incamminarono verso la propria aula.


	2. Lo shinigami dimenticato

Se avete deciso di leggere anche il secondo capitolo, grazie mille! Siamo contenti che la storia vi abbia intrigato. Questo capitolo è stato scritto da Phoenix, che ci presenta il suo personaggio, Raiden. I capitoli verranno sempre postati a coppie, perchè entrambi lavoriamo contemporaneamente, ma potrebbero esserci dei ritardi o dei minuscoli periodi di pausa perché non sempre i plot bunnies si fanno vivi ^^" Naturalmente, accettiamo le critiche e i commenti, e se notate qualche errore non esitate a farcelo notare! Buona lettura :)

**Lo Shinigami Dimenticato**

Guardando fuori dalla finestra della sua classe Raiden, studente del 3o anno, osservò il tramonto con i suoi occhi color platino. Verso la fine dell'ultima lezione sentì la presenza di un hollow e quindi chiese: "Prof, con il suo permesso, potrei andare in bagno?", e quindi il prof disse: "Ok Phoenix, può andare.".  
Uscì all'esterno senza farsi notare, quindi si trasformò in shinigami. L'Hollow era poco distante dalla scuola, perciò fu un lavoro semplice per Raiden. Tornato a scuola il preside, incontrandolo per strada, chiese: "Signorino Phoenix, come mai fuori scuola a quest'ora?", "Mi scusi signor preside, eviterò che ciò accada di nuovo.", disse con tono leggermente imbarazzato. Dopo questa predica, Raiden si diresse verso casa.  
La sua casa era un grande scantinato con un computer, attrezzi da allenamento, un letto ed un bagno provvisto di ogni tipo di medicinale e cura. Raiden si spogliò e, con il suo fisico atletico ricoperto da piccole cicatrici, raggiunse la doccia che era in fondo allo scantinato. Dopo essersi lavato, si vestì per andare a lavorare nel club Jiokinawa dove era stato assunto come barista. Dopo aver asciugato i sui folti e bei capelli color bruno uscì di casa.  
Durante il tragitto incontrò un plus che stava per essere attaccato da un hollow. Allora Raiden con un veemente scatto bloccò l'hollow per poi lasciare il suo gigai e dargli un colpo secco alla maschera per spedirlo nell'Hueco Mundo. Dopo aver sconfitto l'hollow, Raiden purificò l'anima del plus rassicurandolo che la Soul Society era come un paradiso. Dopo la sepoltura tornò sui suoi passi per andare al club. Dopo le solite 4 ore di servizio arrivò il signor Takechuki e disse, con tono compiaciuto: "Raiden, voglio darti un aumento del 10% visto che fai più turni del solito, confido nelle tue capacità e ti auguro sinceramente gran successo nella vita.", "Grazie, signor Takechuki.".

Tornato a casa si mise al computer per monitorare la situazione dei dintorni, il suo speciale robot a forma di zanzara sorvolava notte e giorno per evitare crimini nel quartiere. Si erano fatte le 7:20 del mattino e si preparò con calma per tornare a scuola ed affrontare il compito di fisica, nella quale non era molto portato. Durante lo svolgersi del compito sentì una reiatsu molto potente, che catturò il suo interesse. Quindi si precipitò a grande velocità fuori dalla classe sotto lo sguardo scandalizzato dei compagni e le urla del professore. Arrivato fuori, vide un imponente hollow, i cui passi facevano tremare gli edifici circostanti, che si avvicinava con energica lentezza. Gli umani pensavano fosse un terremoto, allora Raiden estrasse la Zanpakuto e disse:  
"Steal, Eater of Pure Souls."  
Al sol pronunciare di queste parole egli emise una reiatsu molto potente ed attorno a lui si alzò una nube di polvere, attraverso la quale si intravedevano dei raggi blu che roteavano, accompagnati da rumori metallici.  
Quando la polvere si alzò apparve Raiden con in mano due enormi armi a forma di shuriken, colorate di un bellissimo blu profondo. Subito si diresse a grande velocità contro l'avversario e arrivato vicino ad esso lanciò gli shuriken che, con l'aumentare della distanza percorsa acquisivano sempre più velocità. Anche dopo aver incassato l'attacco l'hollow non mostrava ferite. Appena gli shuriken tornarono nelle sue mani, Raiden decise di utilizzare la seconda forma di Eater, trasformandoli in una katana. L'impugnatura era di acciaio, come del resto tutta la lama, ed alla fine dell'impugnatura c'era una catena nera con quattro gemme, ciascuna di diverso colore. Raiden pose una mano sulla lama e caricò un onda d'urto molto potente e veloce che tagliò un arto al nemico.  
L'hollow disse con tono sorpreso: "Mh, tu sei un valoroso shinigami, quale è il tuo nome?", "Io sono Raiden, lo shinigami che ti ucciderà!". Raiden si avventò con velocità assurda sul nemico e gli trafisse la pancia con un affondo potente. Allora lui, per farla finita, fece uno scatto passando oltre il nemico, che era con la testa bassa rivolta verso il terreno, e gli tagliò completamente la maschera. Dopo questa manovra esclamò: "Tsk, non è stato per niente bello, volevo divertirmi di più.". Ma all' improvviso vide l'hollow totalmente guarito dalle ferite e sentì una reiatsu superiore a quella di prima. Con sguardo quasi compiaciuto esclamò: "E io che pensavo tu fossi una mezza calzetta come gli altri.", "Come osi insultarmi, inutile shinigami cibo per hollow?!". Raiden, con uno shunpo eguagliabile a quello di pochi, si fiondò dietro l'avversario e lanciò gli shuriken, in cui si era trasformata la zanpakuto, ma l'avversario li parò e contrattaccò con un fortissimo pugno. Raiden, preso in pieno, trasformò ancora una volta Eater in una katana e tagliò la maschera definitivamente, uccidendo l'hollow.

Ormai stremato, si avviò verso casa, evitando di farsi notare dai compagni e dai professori. Per sua sfortuna però incontrò il professore di fisica, che gli disse: "SIGNORINO PHOENIX, perchè è fuggito dal compito questa mattina?! Mi dia una spiegazione logica altrimenti le posso assicurare che la sua media non sarà più alta del 6!", "La prego, prof non lo faccia, la preeeeeeegoooooo!", incalzò Raiden con le lacrime agli occhi. Dopo il rimprovero Raiden, tornando verso casa, incontrò Keigo, Mizuiro e Tatsuki, e con un balzo Keigo tentò di salutare, come suo solito, Raiden. Non ebbe neanche l'opportunità di sfiorarlo però che fu fermato da un calcio in piena faccia e dolorante esclamò: "Raiden, che diavolo fai, volevo salutarti!", "Idiota, non vedi che sto arrivando? Che cavolo ti salta in testa, potevi aspettare!" disse Raiden con tono arrabbiato.  
"Scusa, non succederà più!". Tatsuki si intromise e chiese a Raiden se voleva uscire con loro, lui accettò e disse: "Ci incontriamo alle 9 e 30 davanti al Jiokinawa. Keigo, non fare ritardo come al solito.", "Eviterò ch-che accada Raiden.", disse Keigo con un tono pauroso. "Ok, allora a più tardi ragazzi.".  
Raiden riprese il suo percorso e tornò nel suo bellissimo scantinato. Erano le 7 quindi Raiden decise di allenarsi sulle parallele e fare combattimento simulato con una marionetta creata da lui. Verso le 7 e mezza fu contattato dallo zio che gli disse: "Ciao Raiden, come va?", "Bene zio, invece a te gli affari come vanno?", "Eh, potrebbero andar meglio, la nostra azienda rivale vuole comprare il 30% delle nostre azioni sul mercato automobilistico".  
"Bha, decidi tu quello cosa fare, a me non importa più di tanto.", "Ok Raiden, a domani.", "Ciao zio". Si erano fatte le 8 e mezza e Raiden decise di prepararsi per uscire con gli amici. Finita la doccia si asciugò i capelli, sfoggiò una maglia viola a mezze maniche con scollo a V non troppo profondo e pantaloncini corti bianchi visto che il caldo era insopportabile. Raiden si dirisse verso il club e per la via incorociò Karin, una delle sorelle di Ichigo. Raiden non aveva ancora conosciuto Ichigo, aveva soltanto sentito parlare di lui. Arrivò al club e vide Mizuiro e Tatsuki già lì e li salutò: "Ciao ragazzi.", "Ciao Raiden."  
"Non ditemi che quell'idiota di Keigo è in ritardo. Giuro che lo rincorro fino al cimitero così mi trovo anche sul posto per seppellirlo!", "Calmati, Raiden. Oh eccolo lì, dietro di te", incalzò Mizuiro. Raiden si girò lentamente e con uno sguardo omicida a cui pochi riescono a sopravvivere, vide Keigo festoso.  
Appena arrivò lo salutarono tutti ma Raiden, sul punto di esplodere urlò: "QUANTE VOLTE TI HO DETTO DI NON FARE RITARDO, NON SIAMO LA COPPIETTA E IO NON SONO LO STUPIDO CHE ASPETTA LA FIDANZATA FINO A TARDA NOTTE, CHIARO?!", "AAAAAHHHHHH! Scusami, scusami! Non lo farò mai più, signore!", "Fallo soltanto per la tua inutile vita!", "Calmatevi ok?", disse Mizuiro con l'intento di riappacificare.  
"Ok, dai entriamo."

Raiden e compagni si sedettero sulla terrazza e cominciarono a parlare: "Ragazzi, avete sentito della bambina che è stata uccisa di recente?", "Già, e dicono che probabilmente non è l'unica.", disse Mizuiro. "Brrrr, un omicida seriale in una cittadina piccola come Karakura? Mi vengono i brividi solo a pensarci.", disse Keigo tremando. "Va bhe, basta con questi discorsi. Ehi Raiden, hai saputo che c'è una nuova arrivata? Non sei il solo ad apparire a metà anno.", scherzò Tatsuki, "A quanto pare si chiama Kuchiki Rukia.", "Ah, Kuchiki? Il nome mi suona familiare...", "Scommetto che è una tua ex, eh eh. Non ci sai proprio fare con le ragazze!", ridacchiò Keigo con aria di superiorità. "Keigo, tappati quella bocca ogni tanto. Almeno io ho dei contatti con l'altro sesso, sai?", rispose Raiden con intenti omicidi nei confronti di Keigo. "O-Ok, stiamo calmi! Ehi, perché non prendiamo dei drink? A me andrebbe una Red Bull.", "Anche a me.", risposero Mizuiro e Tatsuki in coro. "Li vado a prendere io. Peccato però, speravo di poter sfoggiare la mia arte.", "Dai, sarà per la prossima volta." disse Tatsuki.  
Raiden tornò con quattro Red Bull e dopo un'altra bella chiacchierata uscirono e tornarono ognuno alle rispettive case. Durante il suo ritorno, Raiden vide un uomo rubare la borsa di un'anziana signora e quindi decise di intervenire. Rincorse il ladro e lo acciuffò, ma nel tentativo di sfuggire l'uomo tirò fuori una pistola e fece partire un colpo che prese il braccio sinistro di Raiden. Con un pugno il bandito venne messo fuori gioco, e Raiden restituì la borsa alla signora vittima del furto che lo ringraziò, insistendo nel voler chiamare un'ambulanza. Raiden rifiutò, rassicurando la donna che il proiettile l'aveva solo sfiorato, quindi tornò sui suoi passi, cercando di non far notare il sangue che stava impregnando la maglia. Appena arrivato a casa, si tolse gli abiti e si mise sotto la doccia, con una pinza sterilizzata estrasse il proiettile e urlò dal dolore causato dalla rimozione di quel malefico oggetto. Si bendò e controllò che il nervo del braccio non avesse avuto danni. Dopo aver giocato all'Allegro Chirurgo si stese sul letto e riposò fino alla mattina successiva. Alle 7 e mezza, come di consueto, la sveglia suonò e Raiden urlò: "ALTRI 10 MINUTI!". Verso le 7 e 35 sentì suonar di nuovo la sveglia, con un pugno la fracassò e urlò: "ALTRI 10 MINUTI HO DETTO!". La signora accantò si chiese cosa diavolo stesse succedendo, ma preferì non farsi ulteriori domande.

Raiden si alzò dal letto svogliatamente, fece colazione, si lavò, si vestì ed uscì da casa per andare alla lezione. Lo aspettavano sette ore di scuola e tutto ciò che gli rimaneva era sperare che i professori non avrebbero notato la sua testa sul banco mentre provava a sonnecchiare. Mentre camminava incontrò un suo amico: Anthony Barnelli, un ragazzo figlio di madre britannica e padre italiano, alto, bello, un talento del pallone, un po' nulla facente ma un bravo ragazzo. "Ciao Anthony, come va?", "Bene. Tu invece, da quant'è che non dormi, una settimana? E' successo qualcosa?", "No, non preoccuparti. Dimmi tu se posso presentarmi a scuola in questo stato! Se il professore di inglese mi interroga, addio 8. Tu invece, a scuola come vai?", "Nessun problema a parte matematica. Sai come sono, mettetemi davanti un'equazione e do forfeit." disse Anthony con tono depresso. "E io che ti ho spiegato tante volte come risolverle. Che fai, dimentichi tutto?", "Non ci riesco proprio!"  
Arrivati davanti alla scuola si separarono e Raiden entrò in classe con due minuti di ritardo. Il professore di giapponese urlò: "Signorino Phoenix, ha fatto due minuti di ritardo, quali sono le sue scuse?", "Le chiedo scusa, mi assicurerò che non accada più." disse Raiden non dando la benchè minima importanza all'uomo.  
"Molto bene ragazzi, tirate fuori il libro e girate a pagina 364..."


End file.
